


Praedonum

by stagecrime, wolfstarforeverandever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Swords, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, So yeah, Tags Are Hard, and a brief mention of blood, and lestrange, and voldemort - Freeform, be warned, but not really, regulus exists, so does Lily, theres a fight scene btw, they are pirates, this is not even vaguely proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarforeverandever/pseuds/wolfstarforeverandever
Summary: “I saw you being taken at the port and I couldn’t let the prince of the sea be kidnapped. Sirius Black, isn’t it?”A gay pirate rescue.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Praedonum

“Please- please, sir, no,” Regulus said, voice muffled through the material that was tied around his mouth.

Sirius, watching from his spot tied to the mast, swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Go on then,” Voldemort said maliciously. Snape stood beside him, sword in hand. He sneered, eyes narrow, and gave Sirius a scornful look. Sirius glared back, eyes red and a little puffy.

Regulus gulped as Snape flicked his sword in his direction. Snape didn’t speak, but his eyes plainly said _You brought this on yourself._ Sirius stood there, helpless, with his hands tied behind his back. He looked across the ocean, watching the waves rise and fall in time to his breathing. As he watched, a glint appeared on the horizon. Another ship. It was coming towards them, fast. _Shit._

Looking closer, Sirius swore under his breath. He could hear, faintly, what sounded like singing, and as the ship continued to sail toward them, the shouts of a commanding voice carried across to where he was.

Changing his focus to the ship, Sirius counted quickly. Three masts. Pale sails. Flying high above, the Jolly Roger.

Pirates.

Sirius knew he should say something - the pirates were almost certainly heading for the privateers’ ship, looking to loot it. But he was too in awe of the beautiful ship to notice. And besides, he didn’t _really_ care what became of the idiots who had kidnapped his brother and him.

The ship was dark, polished, and there was what looked like a carved pattern in the wood all along the outside edge. The word _Praedonum_ was painted in white on the side Sirius could see, and he vaguely recognized the word. _Latin._

It kept drawing closer, not ten meters away, and Sirius started to make out some of the crew members. A man who looked like the first mate was pulling frantically at a rope and had short, messy black hair and a huge smile on his face. He squinted into the sun, laughing, and called out something to the rest of the crew, who all shouted back.

Sirius tilted his head to see a woman whose red hair was stuffed under a bandana, sitting on a barrel behind the other man and studying a book with a quill in her mouth and a gun in her belt. She looked annoyed, though she was laughing as well. Sirius squinted, trying to see better, when he noticed a tall man with fawn curls peeking out of a tricorn hat emerge at the top of the stairs. He wore a coat embroidered with gold thread and a partly unbuttoned shirt, his sleeves were rolled up, and a tattoo of a crescent moon was visible on his forearm. Sirius could easily tell that he gave the orders around here.

So that was the captain of _Praedonum_. 

_Oh._

The man made his way down the stairs briskly. He muttered something to the first mate, smiling easily, before he began to climb the central mast.

He did it with such skill and precision that it looked effortless. The man wound a reel of rope around his arm and tied the other end to part of the mast. Sirius tried not to concentrate on his forearms, or the way the scar across his face made him look _oh so kissable_.

Sirius turned away from _Praedonum,_ back to his brother. Still standing near the end of the plank, everyone had turned their attention away from Regulus to the other, larger, ship casting a shadow over the deck. Sirius let out a relieved breath - Regulus was safe, at least for now.

“We are going to be attacked.” Snape shouted, though it sounded more like a scoff. “Man the gun-posts, lift the sails. We need to flee.” 

Sirius smiled to himself. If he was lucky he might be able to escape. 

Just then, Sirius heard the sound of a rope flying through the air , and the sound of something hitting the deck. He whipped his head up to see the captain of the other ship standing right in front of him, apparently having swung in from his own ship.

The man looked him up and down and smirked. “Talk to you later, _handsome_. It’s Remus, by the way.” He winked and strode off, pulling his sword out of its sheath and surveying the deck. 

Sirius swore under his breath. _Jesus fucking hell._ He knew he was blushing bright crimson, but he didn’t care. _Fuck._

Suddenly, the man Sirius had seen laughing appeared in front of him, a dagger in hand. “I’ve come to get you out of that,” he said, gesturing to the ropes tied around Sirius’ hands and chest. 

Sirius looked shocked. “Thanks.”

“No need to look so surprised.” He laughed. “Can’t leave fellow pirates on a ship with the enemy can we. Lily is over there getting your friend.”

“You’re rescuing us?” he said, bewildered. “Really rescuing us?”

“Yes, you idiot, now give me your hands.” 

Sirius put his hands forward and let the man cut the rope off them. He shook them out, finally released. 

“Oh, and I’m James,” the man said, grinning. 

“And I’m Sirius,” Sirius replied, smiling equally as wide.

James clapped him on the back. “Nice to meet you, but we’ve got a battle to fight.” And with that, James left to aid Lily in a two on one with Snape.

Sirius was left standing in the middle of a raging battle, completely confused. He had just been _flirted_ with by an incredibly hot captain, and then untied by a total stranger. What a day. 

He took his dagger out of his boot and began to fight.

First he took up position against Rudolphous Lestrange, who sneered at him and lunged forward, missing Sirius by inches. Sirius leant backwards and then twisted, slicing at Lestrange’s arm. Blood started spilling onto the deck and Lestrange fell to the ground. With one last stamp on his shoulder, Sirius walked away. 

He surveyed the scene before him. Voldemort’s crew were outnumbered. Everyone still standing was facing a two on one. Everyone except Remus. He was stood by the wheel fighting furiously against Voldemort. Sirius dashed up the stairs to help him. 

“Hey, handsome.” Remus smirked, not taking his eyes off his opponent. 

“Hi-” Sirius couldn’t think of anything else because _he was being flirted with in the middle of a battle._

“I came back to find you, you know,” Remus said. “I saw you being taken at the port and I couldn’t let the prince of the sea be kidnapped. Sirius Black, isn’t it?”

Sirius nodded dumbly. _This is definitely flirting._

“One moment, Sirius.” Remus said and Sirius stood back and watched as Remus flicked his sword, gracefully, pushing Voldemort further and further back until he was leaning backwards over the edge of the ship with a sword against his throat. “If you _ever,_ do _anything_ to him again. You are done for, you hear me. _Done. For.”_ Voldemort practically whimpered and Remus drew partially back, slashing at Voldemort’s leg and leaving him a writhing mess on the ground. 

He turned to see Sirius looking on in awe. “Now, where were we?” he said striding up to Sirius and taking his hat off. He ran his hand through his hair and touched Sirius’ jaw with his other hand, holding his chin. “I've wanted to do this for a _long_ time,” he said, leaning forward to brush his lips against Sirius’. “Okay?” he asked tentatively.

Sirius just leant back in for another kiss, more certain this time. He leaned back slightly. “More than okay.” Sirius smiled and kissed Remus again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@stagecrime](https://stagecrime.tumblr.com/), [@wolfstarforeverandever](https://wolfstarforeverandever.tumblr.com/) or our joint blog [@lupinblackevanspotter](https://lupinblackevanspotter.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> (also, to save you the google - praedonum is latin for marauders.)


End file.
